With a little help from the mutants
by yearofthedays
Summary: When Alex Howlett is ask by Nick Fury to join The Avengers, She agrees to it but when something goes wrong in battle and A old friend shows up. She start wondering why she was even asked.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay this my first story so everyone knows and well I hope you enjoy reading it.**

"Saint, What are you doing?" I asked staring at him.  
"Looking for my lighter babe I sort of lost it" Saint answered while he kept looking.  
"You lost your lighter, You love that lighter more than me and you lost it, Wow" I stated which made him stop and look at me.  
"I love you more than my lighter babe, So never say that again also you gave me the lighter" Saint told me.  
"I love you too and I'll help you look for it" I said as I started looking around.  
"Alex just stop looking I can always buy a new one" Saint said which made me smile at him.  
"Okay I'll stop, where did you last have it anyways?" I asked curiously. All of a sudden he got up and ran upstairs. I just stood there waiting for him to come back down.  
"Did you find it?" I yelled wondering if he found it or not.  
"I found it, Also you're a genius" He said running back downstairs grabbing me and pulling me into a hug.  
"I'm not a genius I just know that's always something, You should ask if you lost something" I stated kissing his cheek.  
He was about to say something but there was a knock at the door that stopped him. I'll get it, He told me letting me go and walking to the front door. I heard him talking to someone, Who's voice was very familiar.  
"Phil, where have you been? I tried calling you" I asked very upset when I saw who it was at the door.  
"I got stabbed by the Norse god Loki, Alexandra" Phil said which made me laugh.  
"Okay I'm sorry but that was funny. Also where's Loki? I want to kill him" I asked as he smiled at me knowing I was being honest about killing Loki.  
"Well his brother Thor took him back to Asgard" he answered me.  
"So what do you need Phil?" Saint asked him.  
"Fury wants Alex to join The Avengers" He said as I looked at him.  
"Nick wants me to join The Avengers?" I asked incredulously.  
"I want to hear him ask me that in person" I told him and he laughed at me along with Saint.  
"He knew you were going to say that, So he wants you to come see him" Coulson admitted to me.  
"Can Saint come? I can't leave him all alone?" I asked as Saint glared at me. "Yes John can come, as long as he doesn't set or blow anything up" Coulson told which made me giggle and Saint flicked his lighter open.  
"Come on Pyro lets get ready, before you can kill Phil" I stated which made Coulson walk away from him.  
"Alright but I can't promise on the blowing stuff up part" Saint told us as he walked up the stairs.  
"Just let me get some stuff ready, alright Phil" I said going up the stairs as well.  
"Okay I'll be here waiting" Coulson yelled up the stairs.


	2. Chapter 2

About 2 hours later Coulson, Saint and I were at the helicarrier. Coulson showed us to our room.  
"So are you going to join them Babe?" Saint asked me as I laid down on the bed.  
"I'm going to ask him if I can be an unofficial member I don't want to join the team" I told him as he sat down next to me.  
"Okay what is it?" Saint questioned me.  
"What?" I answered him.  
"Something's on your mind and you don't want to tell me" Saint guessed and he was right I didn't want to tell him but I had too.  
"Let me sleep for a little bit and then I'll tell you, Saint-John" I admitted to him.  
"Okay sleep then" Coulson said he'd back in an hour, Saint told me as he kissed my forehead.  
"Hey Saint can you flick your lighter like you always do?" I asked him which caused him to smile.  
"You're the only girl in the world who loves the sound of a lighter flicking open" Saint stated as he pulled out his lighter.  
"Yeah but you love me for it" I told him.  
"Yes I do" Saint responded back.  
Saint's P.o.v.  
Alex finally fell asleep after about 20 mintues of listening to me flick my lighter open and close. Her dark brown hair kept falling over her face whenever she moved. I sat there wondering what she was going to tell me. She only said my full first name when she was upset. Though I suspected that it had something to do with being here back in S.H.E.I.L.D. The last time she was here bad things happened. She lost her best friend which turned her to the dark side, as she likes to say. That's when she joined the brotherhood and that's where I met her. She always went by Howlett. I asked her why she went by that name and she told me it's her real last name and it reminds her of her father. Although when she showed me a picture of her father I looked at it in shock it to see it Logan. I remember the professor requested him to look after the students there. Though he did help me, Bobby, and Rouge get away safely from the mansion after William Stryker attacked the school. I heard the door open. When I turned I saw Clint at the door.  
"Hey Clint" I said as he smiled at me.  
"Hey, John how have you and Lexi been?" Clint asked as he sat down in the chair in the corner.  
"Good, although I think being back here is bringing back memories for her" I told him.  
"Well we're lucky you're here then" Clint told me as he laughed.  
"Why? You and Coulson can calm her down" I said as he looked at me.  
"No only you can. She fell asleep because of you being here" Clint told me while he looked at Alex who somehow found her way to put her head in my lap without me noticing.  
"I guess you're right" I wondered smiling down at her.  
"Don't let Nat hear you say that I guess, She thinks of Alex like a sister" Clint stated as I looked at him.  
"Oh I'm scared" I said sarcastically while rolling my eyes.  
"Do you have a death wish?" Clint asked me.  
"Maybe" I responded causally.  
"I think he really does Clint" Natasha answered him.  
"You can't kill me or Alex will kill you" I quickly said to them.  
"Who will kill who now?" Alex asked me opening her eyes to look at me.  
"Hey Lexi, John said if we kill him you would kill us" Natasha told her as Alex smiled at her.  
"He's right touch him and you're dead" Alex said turning very serious.  
"Okay this is when she starts to scare me" I admitted while she sat up. "Coulson wants us to bring you up to meet the others" Natasha told us.


	3. Chapter 3

Back to Alex's P.o.v  
"You mean the other avengers?" I asked her.  
"Yes, Lexi" Natasha answered.  
"So waiting to meet me is Tony Stark A.k.a. Iron man, Steve Rogers A.k.a. Captain America, Bruce Banner A.k.a The Hulk and Thor the god of thunder, Nice" I stated rather quickly getting off the bed.  
"Yep and then comes the fun part because you'll probably kill Stark" Clint said happily while Saint and I followed them out the door.  
"He called you a name didn't he" Saint wondered smiling.  
"He called me Legolas. Maybe you could set him on fire or something John" Clint suggested as Saint and I looked at each other.  
"Coulson said I wasn't allowed to set or blow anything up" Saint told him. "When did you start listening to rules?" Clint questioned him.  
"Well he said anything, Not anyone, So I still could" Saint pointed out.  
"He never told me I wasn't allowed to kill anyone" I mentioned to them as we finally made it to the door.  
"Okay you three stop" Natasha said as the door opened and we walked into the room.  
"Hello Alexandra and John" Fury greeted us.  
"Hey Fury" Saint greeted as well.  
"Hey Nick" I greeted back as he looked at me.  
"How's you're father, Alex?" Fury asked me.  
"Don't know haven't talked to him in a few months and why did you ask that anyway?" I shrugged at him.  
"Just wondering. Also have you thought about the offer?" Fury asked me.  
"I did and I want to be an unofficial member due to past experiences on the team" I replied as I looked to Saint and then back to Fury.  
"I can deal with that. Well as you can see this is the team" Fury said nodding to the team.  
"Hello Alexandra Howlett" I introduced myself to them, also noticing Fury leaving the room.  
"Judging by the way you were just talking to Fury you know who we are?" Tony stated I nodded.  
"Yes I do, Tony Stark, Steve Rogers, Bruce Banner, and Thor Odinson" I said pointing to each one of them.  
"Howlett that name sounds familiar. By chance do you know a James Howlett who fought in World War 2?" Steve asked me.  
"Yes, I do he's my father" I stated smiling.  
"Exactly how old are you? Because if I'm correct, which I am world war 2 was in the 40's" Tony questioned with a smug attitude.  
"My age is none of you're concern, Stark. For all you know I could be older than you or younger and I'd like to leave it that way" I replied as he looked at me.  
"So what's you're talent?" Bruce asked me.  
"I have talents from both of my parents, though the only one I can control is my ability to control the elements" I told him.  
"You are human yet you control the elements" Thor wondered as Saint looked at him.  
"_Saint, I will tell them don't worry_" I telepathically said to him.  
"_Fine but next time anyone says you or even me are human, will get toasted_" Saint told me.  
"No I am mutant, Not human and so is my boyfriend Saint-John though I prefer you call him John" I told them all.  
"So why is he here?" Stark asked.  
"He's here because Him and I always stick together" I said as Saint smiled. "What's a mutant?" Steve asked me but Tony answered.  
"A mutant is an organism, usually human, who possesses a genetic trait called a X-gene that allows the mutant to naturally develop superhuman powers or abilities" Stark explained, which caused Steve to get make a face at me that said what the fuck is he talking about?  
"You should let me explain, I don't think Steve understood that or did you?" I asked him.  
"I got the part with him saying you and John have superhuman abilities" Steve told as I nodded.  
"Yes we do but it's because we have an extra gene that gave us our ability" I stated as he nodded.  
"_Stark's a dick_" Saint said through the mind link.  
"_I know_" I said back as I noticed Nick walking back in.  
"Team we have a problem" Fury told us we all looked at him.


End file.
